doughter of sans x son of sonic (from soinick)
by yeeper
Summary: this is a fanfic about The daughtor of sans meets the sun of Sonik on a quesrt to find her father after un leashing her powers
1. Chapter 1

Once therw was a grils who live in small vilage. Her name Krystalle. she was diferent from all the other kids bcuz she was born w a pink strand in her hare. all thee other kids bully her for it a nd tease. She wasz reallty sad al the time.

one day on her 13 birth day she went home and to see her parent. They made her a cake and after that her mom and Dad said "we have some thingk to tell u" "What is it"? she relplied

"U are adopt" they sayd to her. "what u mean?1" Krystale said in dis belleif

"1 day I was walking in forset " her mom saids"and i herd a sound. i run over to see a small babby in a baskit in the forest. it was u. I tooks u home ansd we raise u"

"omg" said Krysatlle surpriesded. "is that y I have the pink streek in my here?."

"yes, and that is not all' her parent say. her dad takes out a neck lice . 'this wqas awround ur necc wehn we found u"

Kyristale looked at the ncecklace. it was a pink amulet. she took eht from her Dad. "thx dad" she say.

"we lubve u hony" her parent sasy and gibeve her an hug .

the necxt day at school they are read ing a book in class. The Techer calls on Krystalle to read in fornt of the class. She stands up ansd walks to the front to reed.

"U sukc." says a kid. Kyryaltesle ignoresz it and reads

"u look stoupid' says an other kid Kyrystale feesl angery but keeps reading

"Your ugly" say a thrid kid and Krystalle cant control it any more she snapess. She picks up the teach deska nd lfits it into the air throewing it acros the room. every one is shocked. /

"OMG ur hair" someone yells and Krystalle runs out the door into the halla and runs into the bathe room. she closes the door and looks in the miror. her hair is ususlally wite with a pink streek but now the pink streke is glowing with pink fire. omg! she thinks. she looks at her necklice and it is glowing to.

'what is hapening!' she thinjs and sudently there is a voice from all saround.

It says: "KRYSTALLE YOU ARE THE DAUGHTOR OF SANS YOU MUST GO ONA KUEST TO FIND HIM'

'omggg is theis reel? she tinks'

Then ther is a loud nock on the door "its the bullys!' she thinks. Using her new magik powrs she pulls a giant sythe out of thin air that glows with pink fier. she cuts opin the door and atacks them. "Yhat's for bulying me abot the colur of my ahaeir!" she yells!

after kiling them all she runs out the door to beging her quest to find her fater. (sans)


	2. chatpter 2

CHAPTR 2

It was a beutiful day as Kyrstale wokked a way from the vialgae in to the forest. soon it started to get dark and she realize she need a place tot sleep for t henight. she foun a big holow tree and fells as leep.

hThe nexct morning sher wroked ip to the soufnd of bribs chriping out side. she strekced and sat upa and walksed outdside. Her Stomack greowled. IT Was time to Eat!

She lokekd around, apart from being fournd in the woods asa baby she had never been in the woods before, she found a bush with beries on it. they were blue and looked tasty. somehow she new they were sadfe so she ete them .

Tehre waas a noise begind her. she froze and dcuked under teh bush. Along the path came an stranger. he was a red hege hog with blueu litening bolt streaks on him. He stoped by the bush and look at the bereis. Krystalles hart poundid as he came colser.

'these look god.' he saiysd and took some. Krystale tried to hold it in but she couldn ot, she sneezed.

"whoo uis there?!. he sayd in surprides.

'its just me' said kyrstale as she came out from under buush .

"who are you? ' he ask hre.

"Im Krystallee" she said "who r u?['

"im Litening bolt" he sasid to her 'nysce to meat u'

"Wahte are u doning in teh forset?' she aks litningk.

"im on a qwest to finsd my father sonic' he saids

"omg me 2! but my fat her is sands!' Kyrstale said

"we kan tarvel 2gother!Q!' Litningh saids toher and Krystale smile "sure!' they wakle of together ..


	3. caphter threi

"Look an villaige" said Kyrstale they had been traveli g tthotgether for anwhile now and becoming friend.

"omg let s go and look at it" Lighning said, so the did, and wakled down to it

there was a lot of bildings in the citty and they got lost

"omg were lost!" kystale said un hapily :((

"it ok will just ask for directons " Ligyning said]

"ok kool lets ask him oveir their" KRYSITL siad pointing to a man that was siting 4over there

"Ya ok, I will!" sed Ligbing and waked over 2 him

"Hello "said Lightbing "im lost can u tell us where to go"

"sure i can d that" said the man "theres hotel rite their" and he pointed to a Hotel

"that's good thx you!" said lighnting and lightning and kystalle went over to the hotel and walked in.

They staid ther for the nit eand then int he morning they went to look aounfd the town

"hey look at that" Kyrtalle said and notyced that there was a peace of papir up on a bored

"huh what is it?" Lughtning walked oer to loke at it

"OMG" Krystallle said when she saw it up clothes... it had a picture of her father sans !

"it says that he is coming to THunder Monuntin soon" said krystal

"oh ok cool bcuz that,s not too far from hear" sid lighning

"wed beeter get going now so were not la8" sade Kysttakle she was rlly ecxited to finaly see her fathir!

"yah" said Lighning "lets go now" So they did

They awalked awaey from the town and into Forest which was dark and creepy... toawrd Theunder Mountain! What will happen next will they get their in time?

find out in next chapeter!


	4. Chapter fore

Lightning nd Krysattle were walking throu the fortest when it satrting to get dark.

"we need to finda pleace to sleap for the nite." said Krystalle

Thay went to go looke for a place 2 slepe but coudint fined one

"its amlost nigght and we cant find some where 2 slepp" said Lighgint worryiedly

"Omg i hope we arent gona get lost" said Krystalle.

all of a suden her amulit startid to glow with pink lite. "Wow" she sead

"woah thats super neet!" said Lightning astonishdedly (He was very suprised)

"it musst be won of my powiers that i have!" krystalle siad

"Whoaw now we kan find are way n the dark" Lighning said imppresed

They wer now abile to sea in the dark forist and so found a place to seleep for the nite.

The next moring they waked up & they startid waking again toards the Mountian. "were geting closeir to Thunder mountain" seid ,Lightning

"yaeh we r geting closre to their" said yKrystale she was exited about geting their and seaing her father sans.

They were waking thru the forist and when sudenly there was a niose coming from the trees!

"Whaow whats that" cryed Krysrtlaae she was realy scarred about what mite b coming toards them!

"Lets run and haid be hind this trea" sigestted Lighig

"thats real good idea. your so smart!" said Krystalle and they went and they hid (behinfd the treeh]

They loked out and see a something aprocing throu the treas It was a somebody who was walkiing She was a purple and red and blue and pinke pony with a beutty mark that had a crown and muisck notes and harts on it. she also had wings and unikorn horn and sparkiles.

"hi its nice 2 meet you"the pony sed

"how did u kno we were hare?" Said krystale she was rlly confusid bcuz they were be hind the tree so how culd she sea them?

"Im the daughter of Ranbow Dash so i have majickal powers and one of them is i have x ray vision" she said

"Oh ok hi nice 2 meat you Im Crysattle. and sans is my fathre" Krystalle said shaking the ponys hoof.

"I am Lighnting Bolt I am Sonicks son" said Lightning and he shook the poniez' hoof aswell.

"So nice 2 meat u mine name is Mysickal Midnighte Rainbow Hoofves" she said "and as u all ready knwo im daughter of rainbow dash"

"Weare going on a quest to find our fathers u want to come?" said krystalle

"sure i mean i alwiys wanted to meat my mother cuz she seemid like she mite be nice to meet idk" said mysictal midnithg rainbow hooves.

"yea ikr same!" saed Krystalle. "well yu can come w/ us now!"

"grate" said Mysical Midnight Rainfbow Hooefes.

(owo thats end of e chapeter! hope u enjoyied! lel jk ofc u did! cuz my riting is relly good and evary1 loves it! xD)

(whats gona hapen next vchapepter? will krysatlle and lightning bolt & mysytical majockal rainbow hooves get to meet tjerir parints?!)


End file.
